


Mundos Lá Fora

by RiaMarSool



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Maioria dos outros Personagens é apenas referida ou está subentendida, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarSool/pseuds/RiaMarSool
Summary: Existem inúmeros mundos lá fora.Mundos diferentes. Mundos iguais. Mundos semelhantes.Mundos que poderia ter sido e não foram. Mundos que foram, mas poderiam não ter sido.E, em cada mundo, a música é diferente.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Ned Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Mundos Lá Fora

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO, por favor.
> 
> Isto é apenas uma Fanfiction. Nenhum dos personagens é meu e a história não se assemelha em nada com a história real. Isto é apenas uma pequena história que estava presa na minha cabeça e que eu decidi mostrar ao mundo. Não precisa de gostar, mas não diga nos comentários que é "errado" ou "impossível" ou "incompatível com a história". Eu sei disso.
> 
> Agora que eu desabafei, vamos para a história.  
> Aproveitem... :)

Existem inúmeros mundos lá fora. 

Mundos diferentes. Mundos iguais. Mundos semelhantes. 

Mundos que poderia ter sido e não foram. Mundos que foram, mas poderiam não ter sido. 

Na maioria desses mundos, viviam dois homens. 

Eddard Stark e Arthur Dayne. 

Á primeira vista, nenhum deles parece ser importante no grande esquema, mas, na maioria dos mundos, são as decisões deles que comandam o destino de Westeros. 

Existem mundos onde eles não se conhecem. Mundos onde eles só trocam olhares e sorrisos. Mundos onde eles conversam. Mundos onde eles apaixonam-se e fazem algo sobre isso e mundos onde eles não. Mundos onde eles morrem juntos e mundos onde eles morrem separados. Mundos onde um deles mata o outro e mundos onde eles não tem coragem de o fazer. Mundos onde um existe e o outro não. Mundos onde nenhum dos dois nasceu. Mundos onde um deles morreu antes de conhecer o outro. 

Em cada mundo, a música é _diferente_. 

Porque existem mundos onde Eddard escolhe _diferente_. 

No Torneio de Harrenhal e na Torre da Alegria. 

Em todos os mundos, Eddard olha para Aerys Targaryen e não gosta do que vê. 

Então, ele escolhe. 

Em alguns mundos, ele sussurra, trama e planeja e Aerys é derrubado do seu trono sem derramamento de sangue e substituído pelo seu filho. 

Nesses mundos, a música toca alta e alegre com mil vozes harmoniosas entrelaçadas com o riso de crianças liderada por um rei justo e misericordioso. 

Nesses mundos, as pessoas escolhem perdoar e seguir em frente. 

Nesses mundos, a esperança e amor são as palavras de ordem. 

Nesses mundos, Westeros prospera e, quando o Rei da Noite vêm - porque ele sempre vêm -, o mundo _vive_. 

|Nesses mundos, Arthur sorri e aproxima-se.| 

|Nesses mundos, Eddard cora, mas não se afasta. | 

(Nesses mundos, eles vivem.) 

Na maioria dos mundos, porém, Eddard olha para o Rei e afasta-se. 

Nesses mundos, ele não interfere na política dos Reinos até não ter outra escolha. Porque, nesses mundos, o seu pai queima, o seu irmão mais velho apodrece numa vala, a sua irmã desaparece e a cabeça do seu irmão mais novo está a prêmio. 

Nesses mundos, Eddard começa uma rebelião sangrenta que termina com um trono conquistado sob os corpos de um mulher inocente e dos seus dois filhos. 

Nesses mundos, existe um rei bêbado que não se importa com a coroa e o povo e uma rainha louca que odeia tudo e todos. 

Nesses mundos, a música toca desafinada repleta de gritos de dor, raiva e ódio. 

(Nesses mundos, o sangue corre como a água corre em rios.) 

Nesses mundos, Westeros colapsa e o Rei da Noite vence.

Não porque ele vive para perpetuar o seu reinado, mas porque Westeros é um cemitério com um punhado de pessoas quebradas e cansadas sem vontade de continuar. 

|Nesses mundos, Arthur sorri e Eddard afasta-se.| 

|Nesses mundos, Eddard olha ansiosamente para Arthur, mas Arthur nunca retribui.| 

|Nesses mundos, eles nunca se encontram.| 

(Nesses mundos, eles morrem.) 

Nesses mundos, Eddard – por vezes, Arthur – tem de escolher novamente. 

Mundos onde eles lutam na Torre da Alegria. 

Porque, nesses mundos, Arthur e Eddard lutam em lados diferentes. 

Em alguns mundos, Arthur vence e Eddard morre. Na maioria desses mundos, porém, Arthur é incapaz de o fazer. Ás vezes, Eddard é levado como prisioneiro. Ás vezes, Arthur deixa-o ir e nunca mais o procura. Ás vezes, eles correm juntos. 

Mas, na maioria dos mundos, a escolha é de Eddard. 

Em alguns mundos, quando Arthur está ferido de joelhos, Eddard mata-o. Na maioria deles, ele hesita. Em alguns, ele ajoelha-se e abraço-o. Noutros, ele beija-o. Noutros, ele chora. Na maioria deles, porém, Eddard joga a espada para longe e corre. As vezes, ele para e olha para Arthur. As vezes, ele não. 

Em alguns mundos, Arthur deixa-o ir e nunca o procura de novo. Noutros, Arthur arrasta-se atrás dele e recusa-se a desistir dele. 

(Nesses mundos, eles vivem.) 

(Nesses mundos, eles morrem.) 

Em qualquer mundo, Westeros está na balança. 

Ás vezes, eles falam e Westeros _floresce_ , _prospera_ e _vence_ sob o comando do Rei que deveria ter sido. 

Ás vezes, eles não se conhecem e Westeros _queima_ , _sangra_ e _congela_ até que o legitimo Rei assuma o trono. 

Neste mundo em particular, Eddard chega ao Torneio e tem de escolher. 

_(Ele sussurra)_

Neste mundo, Arthur sorri aproxima-se. 

_(Ele cora)_

Neste mundo, Eddard está prestes a escapar, mas Arthur agarra-lhe a mão. 

_(Ele fica)_

Neste mundo, eles conversam. 

_(Eles amam)_

Neste mundo, há esperança. 

_(Neste mundo, eles vivem)_

**Author's Note:**

> Mesmo com tudo o que eu disse antes, eu gosto de receber comentários.  
> Apenas não aqueles que reclamam constantemente da trama e de como está "errada". Tudo o resto está ok.
> 
> Sinta-se livre para comentar. Vou ler e tentar melhorar.


End file.
